


Dark Paradise

by GerudoSpirit



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: F/M, Yugilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerudoSpirit/pseuds/GerudoSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doe-eyed girl peered out the window of Lorule castle. Her fingers traced the indentation of the Triforce on her armor – something she did often. She hung her head in defeat. "Lorule will be lost forever...unless I do...something..." Hilda/Yuga. A collection of Yugilda one shots. SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Paradise

The doe-eyed girl peered out the window of Lorule castle. Her fingers traced the indentation of the Triforce on her armor – something she did often. She hung her head in defeat.

"Lorule will be lost forever...unless I do...something..."

Her attendant, Yuga watched her from across the room. "You look so lovely, Your Grace. How I'd love to...paint you..."

Yuga was cut off after Hilda shot him an icy glare. How dare he say something like that when she felt so miserable. She wasn't in the mood to have this moment recorded in a painting. Yuga's idea of 'beauty' was so very incomprehensible, even to her.

"You wish to restore Lorule? I think I may be of some assistance to you." His voice was pleasant and soft.

"How? What could possibly fix this?"

"Come with me. I've made a discovery that I believe you'll be very pleased with." Yuga grinned.

oOo

"This better be good, Yuga." Hilda muttered. Yuga covered her eyes with his hands as he pushed her forwards. "Where are we?"

"This is the Sacred Realm, Your Grace."

The Sacred Realm? How did he find it? Hilda's mind was filled with so many questions. She had read about the Sacred Realm, but never thought she'd be standing in it.

Yuga dropped his hands from her eyes. Much like Lorule, the Sacred Realm seemed to be a barren wasteland. Yet, it was beautiful in a way, that place where the Triforce once dwelt. In front of them stood a large slate. A fissure ran down the slate length wise, and a faint light emanated from it.

Despite the strange beauty of the place, Hilda remained unimpressed. "You dragged me out here to show me a crack?"

"Not the crack itself, Your Grace. Beyond it I can sense a parallel world."

"I don't follow you. What are you getting at?"

"The world on the other side is so full of life. It isn't dying like our Lorule. And we both know what is necessary to sustain life. This world has its own Triforce and it still exists. Can you not feel its light radiating from that crack?"

Hilda gasped excitedly, something she did not think she was capable of. "You think so?"

"Hilda, my goddess, my muse, I know so. This world is called Hyrule."

"How do you know this, Yuga?"

"There is a very old book in the castle's library all about the lore of Hyrule. But I suppose there are so many books there, you couldn't possibly have read them all."

"C-could you bring this book to me?" Hilda asked. She hated how desperate she sounded. It all seemed too good to be true.

"Certainly, my dear."

oOo

Hours later he found her asleep in her study. She had fallen asleep while reading the old tome late into the night. He lifted her up out of her chair and carried her down the hall to her chambers. He laid her on her bed. The iron frame creaked lightly under her weight. She smiled faintly in her sleep, her hope restored. No doubt she was dreaming visions of Hyrule.

Yuga smiled too. The princess of Lorule was under his sway. He quietly left Hilda's room and shut the door behind him returning to his own chambers.

oOo

Hilda had finally gathered the courage to step outside the safety of her castle walls. It had been a while since she had last visited her garden behind the castle. It was perhaps the only beautiful place left in Lorule. Purple flowers were arranged in intricate patterns along the grounds. Hilda was in relatively high spirits so she felt more at ease than usual.

"It's so pretty... It's a shame I don't come out here more often..."

Yuga laughed. "Perhaps I should paint it for you."

She heard the nearby gate open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'Princess' Hilda..." The Captain of the Guard slurred as he staggered towards her. "Look at you...enjoying your garden and your warm, cozy castle while the rest of us live in squalor, fending for ourselves. But that's alright 'sweetheart', enjoy it now. Lorule...abandoned by the goddesses after your ancestors destroyed their most precious gift to us..."

Yuga stepped in between them. "You're drunk and your unsightly face is spoiling my view. Go back to that dump of a bar you crawled out of."

The Captain of the Guard looked taken aback by Yuga's directness.

The guard huffed as he went back through the gate, grumbling more nonsense under his breath. "Unsightly? Has that guy looked in a mirror? Thinks he so special...gets to live in the castle with Miss Hilda and wears a crown like he's royalty or something..."

Yuga turned to Hilda who was now visibly upset.

"Perhaps we were better off inside. We're going back in now. We'll discuss our plans there." Yuga sighed. He put an arm around the distraught young woman as he led her inside.

oOo

"You're going to do what?" Ravio was aghast at what Hilda was telling him.

"Please, Ravio, help us!"

"You can't seriously take this other world's Triforce in clear conscience? Has Yuga's cruelty rubbed off on you? Would you risk destroying another world?"

"I...I would for Lorule... And please don't speak poorly of Yuga. He is doing everything he can to help me."

"Your Highness, you can do better than this. Please be careful. You can't trust him."

"That's enough, Ravio. You're dismissed for today. When I see you again, I hope you'll reconsider."

oOo

The wind roared against the windows of Lorule castle as a storm raged outside. The days were dreary enough, but the nights were downright bleak.

Hilda paced the halls. She was dressed for bed, but she didn't think sleep would find her tonight. The dim hallways of the castle seemed hopelessly devoid of life. She clutched the tome close to her chest as she made her way to her study. Before she got there, the sound of footsteps nearby took Hilda by surprise. Her heart jumped up into her throat. She nearly threw the book at whoever or whatever had startled her.

"...Your Grace...? What are you doing up at this hour? Hmmm? You should be getting your beauty sleep."

"I could ask you the same question..." Hilda protested. She cocked her head slightly. Yuga looked a lot different when he wasn't wearing his bright makeup. His lips were a light grey, just slightly darker than the rest of his pale skin.

"Something must be troubling you." Yuga came closer and stroked her long bangs away from her eyes. "My, how stunning you look tonight...of course...you're always lovely in my eyes."

"Ravio is gone... I haven't seen him in days. I can't sleep. Do you think maybe we could go over the plan again?"

Yuga looked elated. "Forget about him, Your Grace. Soon we will carry out our plan and Lorule will be restored. Fools like him will never see the true beauty Lorule has to offer."

Yuga's chambers resembled an art gallery. He led her to a nearby fainting couch and sat down next to her. Hilda opened the book to a page with a sketch of two Triforces. One was right side up and the other upside down. Yuga leaned over her shoulder as Hilda held the book on her lap and read aloud.

"Unknown to most is that there exists a parallel world called Hyrule. Like Lorule, Hyrule is full of legends. One such legend is the origin of Ganon. An evil man of the desert attempted to enter their Sacred Realm to lay his hands on the Triforce. However his heart was not balanced and he only acquired the Triforce of Power. This man became the demon king and is known as Ganon. Responding to Princess Zelda's call, a hero rose up to defeat the demon king and he was ultimately sealed away. Hatred for the hero, the princess, and the sages that served a role in sealing him away flowed through his veins. Although no longer human, the beast managed to retain the Triforce of Power. The Triforce of Wisdom went to the royal family. Legends say it manifests on the hand of each generation's Princess Zelda. The Triforce of Courage is held in the heart of the hero eternal... Hmmm...that's odd..." Hilda mused. "In the legends, Ganon and Zelda are mentioned by name...but what about the hero? Finding him will be difficult...I kind of envy this Princess Zelda...Not a care in the world..." Hilda murmured as she ran her fingers over a drawing of a blonde girl in regal clothes.

"You have nothing to worry about, Your Grace. I will do all the work. Once I have gathered the sages and siphoned Ganon's power, a hero is bound to show himself. All you have to do is act as his guide."

Hilda stood and approached the window, looking out at her fallen kingdom. She studied her reflection in the glass.

"Come away from the window, Your Grace. You are far too lovely to be viewed by the masses. The people of our kingdom...they do not appreciate your beauty as I do."

Hilda continued to look at her reflection. She was set upon by her many worries over her kingdom, but was still very youthful in appearance, despite the constant stress. Eventually he came to stand behind her. She met his gaze in the window's reflection. He wore a mischievous smirk as he flipped his long red dreadlocks. He looked like he was in deep concentration, as if studying a work of art.

"Everyone else is gone. It's just us now. We will save Lorule together." Hilda said, turning to face him.

The wind continued to rattle the windows of Lorule castle. The storm seemed to rage without end. The tome lay forgotten on the floor.


	2. Land of despair

Princess Hilda had always been serious to a fault. Her father, the king of Lorule had died before she was even born. No one was safe in Lorule, especially the royal family. The king had been struck by a stray arrow as he walked outside the castle walls one day. It was later determined that this was no accident. The perpetrator was apprehended, but it was already too late. The queen sank into a deep depression. Her majesty, who was with child at the time of the king's demise, became angry and bitter. As a result, she lashed out at her servants who were only trying to help. Tragically, the queen never got over her king's death. She died giving birth to Hilda.

There had been many servants working at Lorule Castle back then. There had been an old woman, who was the queen's attendant. She had delivered Hilda herself. She also assumed the responsibility of raising and educating the young princess. The history of Lorule and the Triforce had been ingrained in Hilda's mind from a young age. If only the Triforce hadn't been destroyed, Lorule would be more prosperous and maybe my parents would still be alive. These thoughts used to keep Hilda awake at night.

There was Ravio, who was around the same age as Hilda. Hilda used to push Ravio to do heroic things, hoping he would one day save Lorule in her name. "But, I'm scared," little Ravio would tell her. Hilda would only get frustrated at this and cry. She knew Lorule was hopeless without its Triforce. But still, she daydreamed and longed for a day when there would be heroes like in the legends of old.

And then there was an older servant boy named Yuga. When he was sold to the royal family by his own father, the old woman had pitied him and taken him under her wing. Before he became a servant, he'd spent the first eight years of his life growing up in Misery Mire. It was something he rarely admitted to or talked about, but when he did he spoke volumes about his mother. "None of those other toothless hags in Misery Mire could compare to her beauty. After all, she gave birth to me!" he would say proudly. "And my, could she sing!" Sometimes Hilda caught him humming a strange tune.

As Hilda grew older she only worried more about her crumbling kingdom. Her greatest wish was to see Lorule restored in her lifetime.

Lorule only seemed to deteriorate faster by the day. Over time the number of servants gradually dwindled. The old woman grew ill with age and passed away, leaving Yuga to take her place as Hilda's attendant. Many of the servants left to live out their own desires. If Lorule was doomed, they would do as they saw fit! Others became monsters. These hideous transformations were enough to lead a small handful of servants to take their own lives when they showed the first signs of change. It often left Hilda shaken. She never expressed her worries aloud, but Yuga knew. "You grow more beautiful by the day, Your Grace." This seemed to comfort her, even if only a little. Yuga was the only one to refer to Hilda this way – as 'Her Grace' - a reference to her divine lineage.

Yuga never wanted anything to do with the other servants. In Yuga's mind, he was above them. Yuga was a little too proud of his position as Princess Hilda's attendant. It gave him personal satisfaction. It was in this way that he was a leech, a least that was Ravio's perception of him. Yuga had a way of influencing Hilda in subtle ways. He had a hand in nearly every facet of her life, both personal and political. Hilda never quite realized what was happening. She was far too caught up in her concerns for Lorule. He showered Hilda with compliments and gifts such as jewelry and cosmetics. Much to Yuga's dismay, his compliments went unrequited and often times unacknowledged.

With only Hilda and Yuga left, the once lively castle was now a desolate place. Princess Hilda was growing more anxious by the day.

His dear, Princess Hilda..they were growing closer, but Yuga was still unsatisfied. Hilda was like a beautiful flower growing among the weeds. He longed to possess her beauty all to himself.


	3. Beauty Desires Hope

Princess Hilda's anticipation was growing. She couldn't take her mind off the plan and what she had to gain – or lose, depending how things unfolded. She began to question her resolve, which she couldn't afford at such a time as this. She entered her study, intent on finding something to occupy her time. She thought she'd go crazy if she didn't. She looked at the pile of papers and books scattered across her desk, already beginning to feel overwhelmed. As she settled into her chair, she scolded herself for not keeping her things more organized. She started to move things around, sorting them. There were official documents of all kinds and various books on the history of Lorule. As she did this, she discovered an envelope stamped with purple bunny ears. Hilda paused. She hadn't noticed this particular envelope before, but she knew immediately who had left it. Not wasting another second, she ripped open the envelope in haste and began to read. Her heart sank.

_Your Highness, My highest regards,_

_I know I can't begin to tell you how I'll never fully understand what it's like to have to shoulder such a responsibility. Lorule steadily deteriorates by the day. I know that. You were born into this horrible situation, like all of us, and for that I am sorry. As the only living member of the royal family, it must be tough to feel solely responsible for Lorule's fate. But please listen to me when you read this: I have a bad feeling about this Triforce business. I know how much you love your kingdom, but I have to question sorcerer Yuga's motives. All his nonsense about beauty... I don't see how his twisted idea of beauty could be beneficial for Lorule. I can only hope you'll come to your senses before things get too out of hand._

_I'm sorry,_

_Ravio._

Hilda's hands were shaking. How could he possibly understand? But most of all, how dare he abandon her when she needed his help the most! The thoughts swirled and swirled in her mind until...

"Princess!" Yuga called in a sing-song voice. Hilda jumped. She desperately tried to bury the letter in the stack of papers on her desk.

"C-come in, Yuga." Hilda opened a nearby book, trying to make herself appear busy. She'd try to avoid eye contact with the sorcerer. She was horrible at keeping secrets from him.

"It won't be long before..." Yuga trailed off noticing Hilda's feigned disinterest. He came closer, leaning over her desk as he cocked his head.

"You look like you're trying to hide something... Are you trying to hide something from ME, Your Grace? I wonder what it could be? Hmmm?"

"Oh...It's just a letter. Nothing that concerns you..."

"May I?" His tone let Hilda know this wasn't a request, but a demand.

She sighed and pulled the letter from its hiding place and handed it to him. His eyes scanned the note. His teeth clenched into a forced smile, trying to keep his composure.

"The little worm has a vivid imagination, doesn't he? How petty of him."

"Although, I'm quite disappointed that Ravio would question our plans, that doesn't change my mind about what must be done. His words do not change my opinion of you either." Hilda held out her hand for the letter and Yuga gave it back. She refolded it and quickly set it aside for later.

"Yuga, I don't know what to say...I can't stand to lose another servant."

"The insolent worm may have abandoned you, Your Grace, but I will always be at your side. I will never question your decisions."

Hilda didn't know how to respond. Indeed, she couldn't afford to lose another servant, especially the one she was placing her trust in to save her kingdom. Hilda closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Your Grace?"

"I..I'm sorry, Yuga. Will you excuse me for a little while?"

Yuga frowned. "As you wish."

...

Yuga held a royal heirloom high over his head, admiring it. Even in the dim lighting of his chambers, the jewels sparkled as they swayed.

He remembers that day well - the day he first laid eyes on Her Grace, although it would be years later before he would refer to her by that title. It was on that fateful day that an elderly attendant emerged from the queen's chambers holding a newborn, while other servants entered to find the deceased queen. The castle soon erupted into a frenzy. The distraught servants moved the queen's body elsewhere to prepare it for burial. In the commotion, eight year old Yuga had easily slipped into the queen's chambers and pocketed one of her royal heirlooms, a necklace. He reasoned he deserved it for all the taunts he had endured. She had been an abrasive, bitter woman, hurling insults and pillows whenever he came near.

At first he thought he'd sell the necklace out of spite, but then he realized it was far too beautiful to let it fall into the hands of someone less than worthy. He'd keep it for himself. In Yuga's mind beauty came before wealth.

Later that day, Yuga approached the elderly attendant cradling the newborn. "A most honorable death for Her Highness..." the old woman said regretfully. "I have chosen the name 'Hilda' for this little girl, for she has entered this world with the tenacity of a warrior."

After all those years, there was one person he found worthy. How exquisite it would look around Her Grace's neck. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

...

Hilda sat at a grand vanity in her chambers writing by candle light. Claps of thunder and a deluge of rain could be heard outside. Hilda shivered. The castle offered little warmth.

She stared into the vanity mirror. She was bare of any regal ornamentation. Her earrings and makeup had long been removed for the day.

It was often in front of this vanity that Yuga would fuss over her appearance while she got ready each day as a dull morning light cast shadows upon her chamber walls.

"Not so tight, Yuga! I can barely breath!" Hilda would hiss as he laced up her corset. The foppish sorcerer was stronger than he appeared.

"Beauty is pain, Princess. Have I taught you nothing?" Yuga would chuckle as he pulled the laces even tighter with his large hands. He'd brush out her waist length hair and place the crown on her head. He insisted on it – even seemed to take pleasure in it. Why did he have such an extreme preoccupation with beauty? She'd known him all her life, and yet, she never really understood him.

Something was troubling her in the past few days since they had formulated their plan. She'd tried to ignore it, but now found she no longer could. What would become of her attendant after he merged with the demon king?

A sudden knock at her chamber door ripped her from her thoughts.

"You may enter," Hilda said, without turning. She heard the door open and the sound of slippers on carpet padding towards her. "What a pleasant surprise...I'm glad you're here." Hilda said, her head held low. It was only a half truth.

"I have something I think you will like."

"Hmm?" Hilda finally turned around to see Yuga holding an ornate necklace.

"What is that?"

"It's a necklace, silly girl." Yuga beamed.

"I..I know that, but..well..it's just that I've never seen anything like it."

"That's because it was your mother's. I found it stored away in her old things. I thought you might like to have it for when you become queen..."

"When I'm queen?" Hilda stammered. She honestly hadn't given it much thought, especially not recently.

Yuga draped it over her chest and fastened the back for her.

"You like it?"

"Y-yes...Thank you, so much." She said trying to uphold some level of decorum. Finding something that belonged to her mother was a rare treat. She thought she had already gone through all of her mother's belongings; the thought that there was more never crossed her mind.

Hilda removed the necklace carefully, and arranged it neatly on the vanity.

Yuga touched her bare shoulders. His hands lacked warmth. Hilda tensed at his sudden contact, but they soon warmed against her skin as he massaged her shoulders and neck. She relaxed, her muscles loosening.

"Can I do anything for you, Your Grace?...hmm? Anything at all?" he purred.

"I.. I want to see Lorule reborn... It's all I've ever wanted." Hilda stated, staring straight ahead.

"I see..." Yuga trailed off. His hands remained on her shoulders. There was a strained silence for a moment, like some impossible distance between them. She reached for his hand.

"I am very grateful though...I don't know what I...I mean Lorule would do if it wasn't for your discovery. Thank you." She gave his hand a light squeeze before letting go. "What about you?" She asked. "What is it that you want?"

"I am merely seeking perfection...to see Lorule in a...more beautiful state."

"They say Lorule was once beautiful," Hilda sadly replied

"And it will be. With power, wisdom, and courage, Lorule will become far greater than it ever was."

"There are times when I ask myself, 'What is beauty'. With things the way they are, sometimes I feel so confused." Hilda said softly.

"It may please you to know, Princess, that the children of Lorule are playing their games in the woods. Despite the ugliness and the chasms, even against all odds, a witch and a fortune-teller have found happiness together," Yuga said, trying his best to sound sincere. None of these things mattered to him, but he didn't have to fake sincerity with what came next. "Which brings me to us... beauty is you and me."

"You and me?" Hilda nearly choked. Was he trying to imply what she thought?

"Yes, you and me. Which brings me back to your kingdom...I can't stand to see such a lovely girl surrounded by ugliness. Nor can I bear it for myself for that matter."

Hilda raised an eyebrow. Her people were suffering and all his worries centered around the aesthetics. The time to rebuke the sorcerer had long passed. She had grown used to his vain commentary. This was just Yuga being himself. She wouldn't have described her attendant as handsome, but she knew him to refer to himself as 'the portrait of perfection'. It would be more accurate to say that Yuga was interesting looking. His sharp, masculine features clashed with the bright makeup he wore. Yuga was a sight to behold and he knew it.

"You deserve perfection..." Yuga leaned in and whispered into her ear. "and I daresay, I can provide you that perfection." Hilda shuddered. Was she really letting herself get drawn in by his advances? "With the Triforce we will paint a new Lorule..." he added.

"And..what will I do if you fail me, Yuga?"

"Your Grace, have I ever disappointed you?" There was something self-assured in the way he said it that irritated Hilda. She gave a curt nod.

"There is no need to act on such pretense around me. I know you better than any other. That cold, serious façade you've built up...I wonder what you will do when you see Lorule restored at last?" He whispered the last bit against her neck. Hilda nearly fell out of her seat. She stood up and turned to the sorcerer.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you..." Hilda began. "When you take the Triforce of Power and merge with the demon king..."

Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his. "Do not concern yourself with that trivial matter, my sweet Princess...I welcome that task with open arms."

Although she was grateful, she couldn't understand. Her attendant wouldn't be human anymore. Hilda knew there was nothing beautiful about losing one's humanity. How could she ask him to do such a thing after witnessing so many of her citizens fall to a similar fate? Overcome, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

_I...I'm a monster...No no...He wants to do this and it's completely necessary for the plan to work. Obtaining Hyrule's Triforce is the only way to save Lorule, and we must all make sacrifices._

In Hilda's mind, another world's well-being and even her own feelings of guilt were irrelevant, she had to save Lorule no matter the cost. She was almost sorry.

He ran his hands down her back slowly, pulling her closer to him, hungrily. Shocked, Hilda pulled away. For some time now, she had her suspicions about him, wondering if he desired her. Sometimes she saw it in the way he looked at her, usually only fleeting glances, but now it was very clear. She held her emotions deep inside, hoping her features wouldn't betray her.

"Ahem...It's late and I'm getting tired...You should get some sleep, too." Hilda said, unsure of how to excuse herself.

"Ah, yes...You are right, Your Grace... A most important day, tomorrow." Yuga rose to his feet.

Hilda felt like the room was spinning as she went for her bed, unable to take her mind off Yuga's advances. It was a large bed with curtains and four high posts, each engraved with the design of Lorule's Triforce.

He watched her climb into bed before turning to leave.

"Yuga?"

"hmm?

"Will you still be here when I awaken? I would like to see you off tomorrow morning..."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

He pulled the vanity chair over to her bedside and blew out the candle, leaving only their silhouettes in the darkness.

Hilda closed her eyes, drifting off into a world of vivid, restless dreams as she concentrated on the sound of rain and wind hitting her window. The last thing she heard was a familiar tune. In the morning, she would question if she had simply dreamed it.

"La la, la la la la la la..."

When he was certain she was in a deep slumber, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"My dear Hilda, for you I will wipe out all ugliness from this world, or any other. And when it's all over, I know you will thank me."


End file.
